Cresent Allies
by camelliastar
Summary: DISCONTINUED-ACCOUNT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

**Cresent Allies**

"Here I am!"

A dirty blonde haired girl looks above, her back arching to take a better look of the city. The city is very pretty, with many skull artifacts, and the girl can already smell the soft scent of glory. She leaps in and she starts to see a building with large candles. She observes the building with a very stern gaze.

It's really strange for her. She was from a very little town, far away in the southern, and in her entire life, she has never seen something like this. An very-very large building, with candles and pointy skulls all over it. It makes her think, what is this school? This doesn't look like a school AT ALL.

The girl chooses to get away with it and steps inside the gates of Death City, a growing, and well known city beneath the heat of Nevada Desert. Her ashy blonde lock swing together with her footsteps, taking her closer to the strange school that she is transferring.

"I hope I don't see any weirdos again…" The girl sighs as a memory of her old school flashes back. Wicked grins at her, mocks, and laughters, all pointed out to her, and she somehow masters the art of blending to the wall, means NO ONE EVER notice her, even when her name is pinned on the very top of the school collage. It means it's too tall, so the others will never be able to look at her name. Why not? It's only a simple two words, Maka. Albarn.

Maka walks through the busy city, holding her blue duffle bag close to her chest. She skips through a crowd of people, and looks at the stairways of hell, leading her to her new school, Shinbusen.

"Oh gosh…" She sighs. She dully rolls her eyes all over the stairs, it's probably around 300 stairways up there, and there is NO way she's going to make it alive up there.

"Ah, symmetry is such a beauty." A deep masculine voice suddenly approach from her back, sending her spine rows of shivers.

"Isn't it?" The boy next to her smiles widely. He is really sleek and tidy, with his very neat uniform and tie stuffs, and the weirdest thing is his abnormal three stripes.

"Ah, well, uh, yeah?" Maka is hestitant. The boy is really good looking. He has pale complexion, delicious golden eyes, and a very well primed manner. She is pretty amazed, no boy as good looking as him has ever approached to her.

"It's almost 8 o'clock, better be there before the time goes asymmetrical!" The boy's eyes shine dangerously, and he drags Maka along with him.

"Well, um, sir? Isn't school starts at 9?" Maka, still blushing furiously questions the boy that is dragging her wrist all the way trough the first 10 steps.

"Please, call me Kidd. I know, you are Maka Albarn right? The new transfer student from the South. The school starts at 9, but I'd rather be at 8, because it's symmetrical." He plastered a sheepish grin as they both continue to climb the stairs.

"Oh My God… Kidd… Please… Stop!" Maka huffs and puffs at the perfectly 200th step. The duo stops and Kidd looks pitylly at the pigtails next to him.

"Then, I supposed I will give you a ride!" Kid exclaims, earning a massive hand waves.

"NONONONO Kidd! You don't need to carry me, I can WOW?" Maka's sentence is cut off when a skateboard appears from Kidd's right palm.

"Shall we?" He crouches down, his back facing Maka. Immediately, Maka's face turns beet red, but shyly bends down as Kidd lifts her up effortlessly, spinning his skateboard and leap on it.

"Go beezlebub!" He commands as his skateboard rummages trough the air, making Maka screams for dear life. How come a skateboard come out of someone's hand and freakin FLY off the ground?

"My…" Maka wobbles as she gets down from Kidd's back. The school is still empty, with just a few staff running back and forth gathering something.

"Do you need me to help you show around?" He offers his hand, causing Maka to blush furiously.

"No, thanks Kidd. I'll go to the principal first." Maka says with a sweet smile.

"Okay then…" Kidd replies with a charming smile on his face.

Maka walks down the iles with cute, deep shade of crimson on her entire face. Even her ears are burning. A very prince charming-type boy approaches her, talked to her and even offered a RIDE to her. Shinbusen is such an interesting school, and she hopes from the very deep depths of the bottom of her heart that this school and the whole people inside will be different than her previous school.

KNOCK KNOCK

Maka knocks timidly on a signed DEATH door. It is pretty scary, but she's gotta be used to it, afterall the owner of this school is the GRIM REAPER himself.

"Hiya there, Maka-chan!" The masked man bounces playfully as he gives her a very big palm.

"Hi too, Shinigami-sama." Maka also gives her clearly petite palm.

"Soo, have you seen the school, Maka-chan?" Shinigami instructs her to sit on one of the pillows.

"Well not yet Shinigami-sama, but I'm sure that I'll be scanning through this school." Maka replies politely as she sits down across him.

"I guess you are a very brilliant student Maka. Shinbusen is different than the other school, we just don't train our mind, but we also train our soul and our physic MUCH more than any school in this whole entire freakin world." Shinigami raises his tea and sips it elegantly.

"Yes, I understood the consequences, sir." Maka takes her own tea and blows the smoke away.

"Good to know, Maka. Your class is at the Cresent class, and your teacher will be Professor Stein. About your uniform, you can take it tomorrow. Have fun!" The Death God gives his new student a very large peace sign.

"Yes Shinigami-sama! You won't be disappointed!" Maka salutes before sprinting back outside.

"Ah! Wait Ma-!" Shinigami raises his large hand, but his student have gone.

"ka-chan! There is something else, but well, she'll know." Shinigami grins knowingly.

Maka sprints outside to find Kidd, but on the other hand, she just finds out that the hallway is very crowded now. She sprints faster, avoiding people, and when she already can see the CRESENT engraved neatly on a door, she didn't notice that in a split second, someone is getting in her way.

BUMP

"Don't you have eyes or something?" The slightly husky, deep voice, similar, no deeper and well _sexier_ than Kidd's calls her back to life.

"No! Sorry! AH!" Maka yelps that now her cheek is pressed against this unknown man's broad chest. Searching for his face, she looks above and sees the boy's red flaming eyes like 30 cms above her.

"Well pedo, you should be more careful while walking." The boy steps backwards and continues forward.

"Well excuse me punk, who you are calling pedo!" Maka snaps when she hears the word P-E-D-O she's sensitive with that word, since in her old school, she was bullied with that name.

"You are, ms tiny tits." The boy turns at her and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah? You albino freak?" Maka points at his snow white hair.

"God, why did I need to meet this girl!" The boy splat loudly, causing Maka to gasp and then stop, anger boils on the top of her head.

"Yeah, why do I need to meet you, albino!" Maka splats as loud as him

They both turns around and heads back to their destination.

"Man, he's annoying!" Maka blurts out as she walks to her classroom.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I finally crapped it out! This takes me a while, and I almost abandon my school project for this tender-delicate-whipped cream(what the hell) piece. But don't worry, it won't be this emotional, there will be ACTION, KICKS, PUNCHES, KICK IN THE BALLS and much more. Right now there are only 3 of the whole main characters showing up and there WILL be more characters up soon on the next chapter. Just wait *Smirking* Forgive me and my bad grammars :D**

**^o^**

**Look, I edited something here. Just see, I'm going to make the plot works it self up!**

**^o^**

**Kalinka, Malinka**

**Just play the chord!**

***FYI, kalinkas and malinkas aren't chords***

**^o^**

**REVIEW MINA SAMA**

**^o^**


	2. What The Hell Is Wrong With This School?

**Cresent Allies 2:**

**What The Hell Is Wrong With This School?**

**(Man I forgot *slapped* standard disclaimer for the WHOLE story, I do not own Soul Eater and everything dwells and swells the cracks the fluff the actions inside it. Ohkubo does)**

Maka steps inside the class with boiling rage. How dare that unknown boy bickers her like that, that's just not right! Maka scans for an empty seat, and soon finds one, not too far, and not to close. Just fine. Besides, her new seating mate looks really nice. She is a very beautiful and attractive Japanese woman.

"Hi." The girl next to her greets shyly. She is really attractive with at least C cup boobs, long silky raven hair, and her ninja attire (which apparently is one of the uniforms) showing enough cleavage (well, actually it's hidden if she wears her scarf that is sitting innocently on top of the girl's books, well today is definitely hot).

"Hi, I'm Maka." Maka shoves her hand.

"I'm Tsubaki, let's be friends, shall we?" She smiles really sweetly. In a second, Maka knows, that this girl is really nice woman.

"Yes." Maka nods happily in reply. She rarely makes friends this early. It usually takes her almost a year to finally gaining a friend.

"So, I see you are the transfer student, aren't you?" Tsubaki asks politely at Maka.

"Oh yes, I transferred from Shinbusen's Meister only school at the south." Maka replies. Quick explanation, Meister only School is a school for early education for girls and boys. The grading systems are DIFFERENT.

"Wow! I have heard about that school before! I was also new here, I transferred 2 months ago." The girl's eyes lit up.

"Where were you from?" Maka asks curiously, perhaps they have something in common.

"I'm not really educated formally, but my father owned a dojo, and he kept unwanted children there. He taught them and raised them like his own children." Tsubaki smiles proudly.

"Oh yes, and why are you bringing those?" Maka points below her desk. There are katanas, chain sickle, large shuriken, small shurikens, few kunais, a ninja blade, and all sorts of ninja weapons.

"You don't know our grading sys-"

KILL KONG KANG KONG

"Good morning students!" Professor Stein rolls his chair to the class room.

"PROFESSOR STEIN!" A quirky voice calls him. Suddenly, Maka can feel that Tsubaki is picking up her kunais, when suddenly a boy with two strange pillars on his bald head runs in.

BANG BANG CLANG CLING THUD BANG BANG KACHA

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Maka manages to ask Tsubaki behind all of those deafening noise.

"He's Ox Ford! The president of Class Full Moon! He's the highest point! If we manage to kill him, our class standard will be rising!" Tsubaki continues to throw her kunais at the horrifying ball of smoke.

Suddenly the smoke clears, and Maka coughs hardly, and FREAKS OUT at the scene that's going on below.

An uninjured Ox with no slightest trace of wound, a white haired dude pointing his scythe arm on his throat and a blunette shoving his machine gun on his stomach.

"Ox Ford, you may go. SOUL BLACK*STAR! You both came late! Get on your seats now before I dissect you!" Professor Stein says in a calm, but firm voice. Soul slouched and walks to his seat (apparently it's next to Maka's seat) and Black*Star booming about himself being godly or something and walks to his seat (apparently it's next to Tsubaki's seat).

"I'm going to take out my previous dissection. Stay in class." Professor Stein slouched again on his chair and rolls it out of the classroom.

"Man, what's that!" Maka asks confusingly at Tsubaki.

"That's our daily routine. We have to kill someone from the other class, so at least each year one student needs to pay a new soul." Tsubaki shrugs.

"What? Kill? So we make them dead like that?" Maka yells at Tsubaki.

"No, shortie. Shinbusen has stacks of souls so just cut a damn 50 and alive again." The white haired dude strangle with his very loosened tie now, thanks to the battle.

"Oh, give me that." Maka snatches the tie from the dude, causing him to blush, as the blonde tucks neatly the tie.

"Wow, making out so soon…" the blunette beams out.

"Sh-shut up! I don't even know he-" The white haired boy takes a better look at the girl.

"Wha! YOU!" He shouts at her.

"No way? YOU!" Maka points at him.

"See, they make out so soon." the blunette sits casually on his seat, throwing his foot on top of another.

"The hell, Black*Star? Who would make out with a fat ankled, tiny titted, rude, _young _woman here?" The albino shouts at the blunette, which apparently named Black*Star.

"me too! Who would make out with some stupid jackass bastard like him? No one!"Maka shouts back, and thunder is visibly seen between them.

"Guys... please calm down..." Tsubaki sweatdrops and try to break the tension between the albino and the pigtails.

"You..." Maka looks down to the badge that's pinned againts his left chest. SOUL EATER engraved neatly. What a weird name. Badges are important item in Shinbusen, because it keeps tracks of your score from your injuries. If you lost your badge, you might not be able to graduate.

"Soul Eater! DUMBASS!" Maka snaps and takes out her book and slammed it hard on his kull.

"DA-! What the hell woman!" He says rather harshly.

"I have a name too, and it's Maka!" Maka shouts loudly as she pulls his ear.

"I think Tiny Tits is a cooler name for you." He comments.

"Guys..." Tsubaki tries to silence them.

"Nah Tsubaki, slip it. The boss's gonna be here anytime..." Black*Star, which is surprisingly quiet all the time throws his legs on top of the desk. He knows it, by seeing a vein pops visibly on Dr Stein's forehead as he comes back from taking his dissection (well-well, a rare specimen for a bird).

"Mr Eater and Ms Albarn!" Stein silences them.

"Ah-yes..." Maka and Soul says in unison. Right now, Maka's legs are clutching his waist, her left hand is choking his neck, and her other hand knocking his head.

"Mind if I continue the dissection..." He shrugs.

"Sure.." Their faces go red, and they both sits down.

"So, basically we kill around anyone from the other class and get extra points?" Maka softly on Tsubaki next to her.

"Yes, the badge keeps tracks of your score, so make sure you don't lose it." Tsubaki replies sweetly.

"Hey, we don't need to kill that damned other class person, right?" The blunette shoves the tip of his gun to Maka's face.

"?" Maka awkwardly shoves it back, earning a crooked grin from the albino guy beside her.

"No, injured will be well, little Ms. Genius, tiny tits." He grins loopsidely, causing Maka to shriek and searches for her book.

"Then you've known my name call me with that!?" Maka holds the urge to splat his damn cranium to half.

"Nah, refuses to. That'll be uncool." He smirks, batting away her book with this scythe arm.

"And as you know, this dude is Black*Star." He waves at the blunette, followed by a loud YAHOOO from his fellow machine gun guy.

"Do they always loud like this?" Maka asks Tsubaki.

"Yes they are, indeed, and don't forget to bring your weapon of choice tomorrow" Tsubaki smiles awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll definitely bring them tomorrow." Maka rolls her eyes as the blunette and the albino boy wrestles about something.

**A/N: WAHOO! I totally think that this crap is a mix between Baka and Test, Assassination Classroom, and Soul Eater. What The Hell. I should be having a much more sensible plot than this one. Why Soul's the only one who can turn his body parts to a weapon, that's a different story, you all should wait. Why Liz and Patty haven't showed up yet, that's my laziness, and I cannot figure out where to put them (seriously how lame are you camelliastar?)**

**^o^**

**So, I've been thinking that no matter how much you watch the anime, it still leaves a bad impression. Yes, there is a twist of plot. Medusa is supposed to take over her sister's body before brain-washing Crona. But the best part is that Medusa is killed in both anime and manga (oh my glob, I was totally thrilled when I saw Medusa killed by Crona in different ways, makes me wanna say "Suck you punk! Right on the stomach! DIE!") Haha, very funneh…**

**^o^**

**I really cannot make a great line about Soul and Maka's meeting, I actually wanted to make it WOW, PANG, BANG like Tatsu-Ah-Rei or SilverBloodAlchemist made it. I read their fanfics and drooled over it. NUUH, tell me if you're not satisfied with how they met, I'm gonna WORK IT OUT!**

**^o^**

**Kalinka, Malinka**

**Just play the chord**

***Dammit, kalinkas and malinkas aren't chords***

**^o^**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!**


	3. continuation of WTHIWWTS

**Cresent Allies**

**Continuation: What The Hell is Wrong With This School?**

"So, Tsubaki-chan, you said that this school has a cafeteria, right?" Maka asks as the girls skip happily during lunch time.

"Um, yes, this school does have a cafeteria, but the problem is… I'm sorry Maka-chan…" Tsubaki clasps her hands in front of her puffing chest.

"Why?" Maka arches a brow at Tsubaki's weird behavior of apologizing.

"I don't think you're going to like it…" She sweats a little, and now, Maka is furrowing her brows of her another weird behavior of worrying other people.

"I'm used to weird situation. Do you think meeting Black*Star isn't weird?" Maka twirls her index finger.

"The point is, Maka-chan… You'll never be able-" The older girl's sentence is cut off by a very annoying loud, booming voice.

"YAHHOOOO! TSUBAKI! LET'S GET TO SOME FIGHT!" The blunette monkey jumps around with his SUPER wow machine gun on his hands.

"Yo, Black*Star, don't you see we're going to the café- SWEET SHINIGAMI!" Maka almost chokes when Black*Star shows off his extra large green military backpack, that Maka assumes filled with guns, ammos and some kind of things like that.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Maka-chan. I'm trying to get this straight, the real problem is that, we will NEVER be able to eat peacefully in the cafeteria…" Tsubaki explains as she opens the cafeteria door, revealing a massive food fight. No, that's just from the very tippy end of the cafeteria, but if you look closely, they are TROWHING BOMBS AT EACH OTHER! Maka freezes on her spot, to see the very-very crud mess.

"Now, come on Black*Star, we've been waiting you for hours! Come on!" A dark blonde girl, with bandaged hands, she wears a red top that stops above her hem, and the normal shinbusen uniform (the blazer type one), but unbuttoned on top of her top. She ties her tie very low, and wears an extremely short blue skirt. She looks not much older than 15, and Maka remember pretty well that she is one of the two girls that Kidd sits next to.

"COME ON TSUBAKI! HELP ME!" Black*Star shouts, dragging Tsubaki inside the cafeteria.

"Ah, I'm sorry Maka-chan!" Tsubaki apologizes, and takes out one of her longest katanas for defense.

"No prob." Maka sweatdrops, but then, the dark blonde girl taps Maka's shoulder with her bandaged fingers.

"Hi there, genius. I'm Liz, nice to meet you. That's my sister, Patty." The dark blonde girl, which is revealed to be Liz, smiles rather smugly, devilishly, and has that little I-know-something-you-don't-know feel inside it, and well, kinda sexy. Man, that smile sure looks deep.

Well, on the other hand, the girl she is referring to, is fighting madly with her all the way skill, but she still nails it. She has short fair blonde hair, round blue eyes. She pretty much wears the same clothing like her sister's but instead of extra mini skirt, she wears puffy shorts, which is kinda cute, and her boobs, whoa they are a massive D! Way bigger than her sister's. And the way they jiggle when she fights, they attract attentions, which makes Maka jealous.

Maka spots most like the whole Cresent class, but she hasn't seen her new seating mate, the so called Soul Eater. Maka almost thinks that he's gonna be in there with his bro, Black*Star, but all she can see, is Black*Star shouting nonsense about his godliness and shooting mostly all the things in the cafeteria with his bazooka, while Tsubaki is helping him to get rid of the weaker ones next to him with her previously seen katana. Gosh, Tsubaki must've been really patience to keep up with that idiot.

"Hey, you Ok? What's your name anyway?" Liz's voice breaks Maka's trance.

"Ah, I'm Maka Albarn. Do you see Soul, my seat mate around there?" Maka asks as her eyes rolls around to find her seating partner.

"Oh yes, Maka. Soul's always gone during recess. He's actually a great fighter." Liz shrugs.

"What are your specialties, anyway?" Liz continues, as her right foot mercilessly kicks another kid from other class that tried to attack her.

"Great reflex you've got there, Liz. I'm pretty great on guns, but I'm actually better in bullet-less weapons, preferably a scythe, a bat, or something that has handles or staffs." Maka shrugs. That's true, Maka's mother was once a very brilliant spy, so she taught her how to handle guns, while on the other hand, Maka's father is specialized in weapons with staffs, like scythes, but sadly, Maka's mother divorced her father when she was 5, and they no longer meet again. They only communicate by postcards. By that, automatically, Maka masters bullet-less weapons better.

"Nice one, any other?" Liz continues.

"No, nothing. Are you going to let me pass today's battle?" Maka asks in a rather pleading tone. She actually has other ability, is to sense souls. Maka thinks, it'll be better for her to keep this as a secret, because she might be targeted by evil corporations out there if she reveals her ability.

"Yes, new kid. Make sure ya' mingle!" Liz waves before tighten up her bandages and gets back to work. From her bandages, Maka can tell that Liz is specialized in short ranged martial arts, probably Asian ones, or maybe boxing? Well, Maka can't tell yet.

Maka is curious. Why is Soul always missing during recess, because even Black*Star, his best bud doesn't know where he's gone. Like luck is following her, she spots Soul in the alley. Maka shouts soundlessly and follows the albino dude. A few turns to the right, stairways, left alley, stairways, alleys, alleys, hall, oh my gosh! It's gonna take forever to get where he is! Maka huffs and pants, when she arrived in the basement. What the hell! So what's his point of going up and down and get back to the basement! The cafeteria is located one floor above the basement! Maka feels her head is going to explode, but blame her curiosity, it made her did that. Suddenly, she can hear that Soul lifts something, and she soon realized that it's the music warehouse, where shinbusen keeps the leftovers music instrument that are old but still usable. Maka peeks nervously inside, and finds that her seating mate is brushing the dusty ivory keys with his long fingers. He plastered his crooked grin, and that makes her heart skips a beat. Wow, Soul is much less hyper then when Black*Star's around.

Then, he sits down on the piano bench, his index finger touching a key. Feeling satisfied, the boy lifts his handand presses the keys. Maka gasps soundleslly, Soul, can play a piano. Her lazy albino seating mate with his droopy eyes and sleeps mostly for all the 4 periods. His hands presses the keys softly, then it goes louder, and louder, until it goes fortissimo* and finally the tone goes slower, and not as fast paced as before, slowly silencing, and most of his keys are minor, which makes it sounds complicated, creepy, and dark. He presses the last keys as the tempo decreased to a rittarando and the song ends. Maka unconsciously turns on her soul perception. She can see that her soul is trembling slightly, touched by his piano playing, and on the other hand, she can feel that he albino's soul is shaking too, not because of the greatness of the song, but despair, embarrassment, and not be able to accomplish something.

"No, it's just wrong! Stupid mind! Stupid hands! Why do you always play dark creepy songs!" Maka can hear soft growls from the room. Maka slightly giggles at his antiques, and cannot hold the urge to get inside.

"No Soul! I like your playing!" Maka peers inside with cheery smile.

"Really?" Soul stops growling and sits straight. Maka can feel a little relieve from his soul, but then it gets gloomy again.

"Why are you here?" Soul suddenly shots her a very disturbing glare.

"Well, ah-,I-, I'm just curious! People said you always disappear during recess, and I incidentally find you here! Well! Uh… Well-I'm sorry…" Maka shudders. She knows, Soul will not like it, nu-uh, he won't like it.

"You really think I'm great?" Soul flashes her his toothy smirk, showing off his pearly jagged teeth to the world.

"Yes! I don't know music, but I think you're great!" Maka claps nervously. Uh oh, he's going to explode.

Soul is visibly relieved when he heard the word 'I don't know music' and relaxes his tense glare. He stands up and offers his pinkie.

"Don't spill this to anyone So uncool." Soul glares at Maka, boring a whole on her head.

"Wow, this's gonna be a great blackmail." Maka giggles sacrastically.

"Come on, Tiny Tits!" Soul gives his best puppy dog eyes.

"In one condition!" Maka sets her index fingers in front of Soul's face

"Yes! Pwease~" Soul pleads again, in a very unmanly or 'uncool' for him, but this is a very frustating state, he cannot let her blackmail him and let the whole school knows that he can play piano.

"You've gotta call me by my name!" Maka says proudly, patting her chest.

"I kinda think that Tiny Tits is a very, very cool name for you, but yeah..." Soul sighs and offers his pinkie. Maka lend hers and they linked their pinkies together.

"Promise."

**A/N: I'm really l~ame… I cannot make long stories and has no idea how to start something. I am L~ame! I'm so very lame that a llama is better than me… I'm la~me!**

***fortissimo: Means very loud**

***rittarando: I don't know is the spelling is right, but in my music sheet, it was written rit. It means the tempo gets slower until the end.**

**^o^**

**Hi, I'm camelliastar and I'm using my knowledge of piano here! I can play piano, well yeah, pretty great, but I'm a very lazy person, so I often skip my piano practice time to draw (haha, don't try this at home). **

**^o^**

**Soohh, I've been working on Cresent Allies real madly now, and I need to change a few craps in the first chapters. I'm going to make the introduction for 5 chapters presumably, because my flow is slow, and many will know it. On the end of the chapter, I'm gonna give a perfect character biodata and how they look in this story. I hope I can scan a thing that I drew and post it as a cover, It'll make you understand better (or if you can't understand my bad drawing, I'm terribly sorry).**

**About the odd things in Cresent Allies, first, why Liz and Patty don't shoot guns. Liz and Patty are always identified with guns, so I'm making a change! I like Ohkubo's idea that Patty is a great fighter and have skills up to Maka's, so I guess Liz still has the same blood running through her veins, so let's give it a shot! *stands up and shouts yahoo to the world in Black*Star's stlye* Second, why Black*Star use guns? That's unnecessary, cuz' I like the idea a muscular but still a monkey at heart Black*Star holds a giant riffle. That'll be cool in my mind. Third, I felt something real wrong on the first chapter, so, I'm gonna change it. BTW, this A/N takes a whole page T-T A page of full nonsense, sorry.**

**^o^**

**Kalinka, Malinka**

**Just play the chord already **

***Soul: Man, there aren't kalinkas and malinkas in chords***

**^o^**

**REVIEW DEAR FOLKS**

**^o^**


	4. The Mouthwatering Fourth

**Cresent Allies **

**The Mouthwatering Fourth, What The Hell Is Wrong With This School?**

Maka steps outside the music warehouse, keeping pace with her seating partner.

"So, why are you playing here in the warehouse? There IS the REAL music room upstairs right?" Maka asks Soul playfully.

"I just don't want them to know!" Soul says rather harshly, as the teenagers march up the stairs fast paced.

"Why?" Maka continues.

"It'll get even more complicated, and especially when it comes to fan-" Soul paused.

"What The-" Maka widens her eyes in horror. They both have reached the highest stair way, and a massive crowd of fangirls start to march in front of them.

"SOUL KUN!"

"WHERE WERE YOU?'

"YOU'RE NOT IN THE CAFETARIA!"

"SOUL KUN I LOVE YOU!"

"YOU'RE SO HOT SOUL!"

"OMG MARRY MEEEE!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Maka splats as more and more girls start to join the massive crowd.

"Quick!" Soul grabs her wrist and drags her trough the halls.

Shinbusen halls have always been very complicated, and long-loong way there. Maka believes, there aren't any ways to make her remember all of them. They both scoot over the halls, making sharp turns and drifts. Fangirls can go mad. Yes they can.

"This is why I'm rarely seen during recess!" Soul shouts in panic to Maka.

"I see it CLEARLY with my bloody eyes!" Maka replies in a less panic tone, but still loud so he can hear it clearly.

"Look there!" Maka points at the closest alley, revealing a janitor's closet.

They both make a sharp turn, this time, Maka drags Soul. To be precise, crushing his fingers due to her panic. Maka kicks the door wide open, gets inside while still dragging Soul, and lock it. Maka huffs and pants. Fangirls are mad, really mad.

"So what do we do now?" Soul asks Maka, still panting heavily.

"I hope I can make it alive tomorrow. Sorry?" Maka looks back at him.

"Little Ms. No Busts, What do we do now!" Soul repeats his question.

"Maka-CHOP! I said no more nicknames!"Maka shouts angrily at him, planting her newest dictionary, this time, Arabian.

"What the f*ck!" Soul curses while holding his injured head.

"I guess we can wait here. I bet they have given up…" Maka shrugs, shoving her book to her behind.

"Whoa, Maka you got that book from your ass?" Soul points accusingly at her.

"Yo, Moron, many people ask me about that, but that's not your business, I have my own ways." Maka scoffs.

DRAGADRAGADERAGSHOUTSDRAGSHO UTSDARGSQUEALSASDFHKL

"Oh no…" They both say in unison when suddenly a massive ruckus of girls is heard from outside.

"I SAW SOUL KUN RUNNING OVER HERE!"

"HE'S WITH A GIRL!"

"WE'VE GOTTA SAVE HIM!"

"LET'S OPEN THE DOOR!"

"IS SHE GONNA MOLEST HIM?"

"I think it's the other way round…" Maka sighs, but then, a strong hand grips her by her waist.

Her vision is dark. She can't see anything, but she can feel that the temperature is rising. The air feels sticky, and when her eyes are used to the darkness, Maka slowly focuses her vision. Deep, moss green, meets dark, deep shades of crimson.

"Where are we Soul?"

"We're in the cupboard."

No wonder the air feels sticky. Soul holds Maka by her waist and places her head on his chest. Maka knows, she is sitting on Soul's lap and their legs are intermitted against each other forming a death lock. She can feel his breath trickles the top of her head, and it does sends her cheeks mad shades of crimson. Even her ears are pretty much burning. On the other hand, Maka looks up and finds that Soul's cheeks have a slight trace of cherry red.

"Are we gonna stay like this forever?" Maka asks Soul, her breath sends warmth to his chest.

"No, not really, we'll be out of here by the time the fangirls are out." Soul shrugs.

CRACK

"Sweet shinigami Soul! They got in! Nooo Soull!" Maka screams in a very low volume panicking all over the way. She'll be doomed if his fangirls find out that they both are doing 'things' like this.

"Ssh.." Soul shushed Maka and places his hand on top of her mouth, making her blush even deeper.

"Soul kun!"

His fangirls' voices starting to be audible. They rummaged through the things in the janitor closet. Checking behind the door, the mops, the brooms, and other possible places to hide but they don't think about the far left cupboard, which is barely 1 meter tall.

"He's not here!" A fangirl states, and all of them proceed to go out.

After a few minutes of silence, to make sure they aren't anymore fangirls out there, Soul and Maka gets out silently, and still blushing real madly.

"Now what? Just go out?" Soul states.

"No, dumbass, they'll spot us." Maka growls.

A few more minutes later there were awkward silence between the two teenagers. There aren't much things to find in the janitor closet, but it's pretty big for a so-called janitor's closet, but Maka sides the fact away. She's staring at Soul. What makes those girls go crazy for him? He's very potty mouthed, lazy-ass, heavy sleeper, and, oh she knows, very annoying! On the gap time between the first period and the second period, Maka heard some girls whispered about him never talk to girls. They thought that he were cool and all stuffs, and Maka did catch the fact that she is the girl he had talked for the longest time.

"What, pigtails?" Soul turns at her.

"No nicknames, idiot…" Maka growls.

Feeling bored, Maka looks above. The ceiling is painted grey, and everything inside that closet just feel gray-ish. Suddenly, her green eyes spot a very interesting something on the ceiling. It looks like a hidden stairway.

"Soul! Look at that!" Maka points at the odd square on the ceiling.

"You wanna escape from there?" Soul looks at the square she has been pointing at.

"Uh-huh…" Maka nods sheepishly.

"Squat!" Maka orders him.

"What the hell? Am I your servant or something?" Soul protests at her antiques.

"I said SQUAT!" Maka pulls him down by his shoulders and kicks his back.

Maka gets on top of his shoulders, sending his spine chillers and butterflies inside his stomach. He takes pride on her legs, they are really smooth, creamy and heck, they are miles long. Soul admits it, her ankles are fat, but after a closer look, they aren't fat, they look like heavily built, like she had been running her whole life. Slowly, Soul rises up, and actually she isn't as heavy as he thought. Soul was once asked by a girl on a date that was arranged by his parents to lift her like a princess and he was dying to lift that girl, she was heavy as hell! Probably her boobs add up to her weight. On the other hand, Maka is feather light compared to that girl. Maybe it's just because her lack of busts.

Maka reaches for the square's handle and opens it. She gets up from Soul's shoulder, now her feet are resting on his shoulders, giving Soul a perfect panty shot. Maka made all the way up there to Shinbusen balcony.

"Wow!" Maka squeals.

"Wow, you actually can be cute. Help me now!" Soul shouts as he wipes his bleeding nose, as well trying to hide his blush (from that panty impact before).

Maka takes off her long black cape and lends it down the square hole. Soul grabs the end of the cape, and Maka lifts him up. He was surprised, that Ms. Tiny Tits is actually strong.

"To be honest, your panties are boring…" Soul removes the dusts from his pants when he gets up to the balcony.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka slams his cranium wide open.

"Oww Shit! Well sorry, Maka!" Soul grumbles.

"Now, that's better!" Maka smiles sweetly and pats his back, sending him massive amount of deep red shades.

"This is a great Death City point of view!" Maka squeals happily and hops to the railing, her back facing Soul.

KILL KONG KANG KONG

"HOLY SHIT!" Maka curses. She losts balance and her body is in the verge of falling all the way down from the balcony, but a pair of strong hands caught her.

"Dumbass..." The owner of the hands scoffs, but laughs irritatingly as he lifts Maka.

"T-that's not funny..." Maka blushes and puffs her cheeks, and then she stomps away.

Perhaps, Ms. Tiny tits can be cute as well…

Time SKIP

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello, Shinigami-sama?" Maka walks cheerfully.

"Hi Maka-chan! You're looking better, having nice day?" Shinigami asks.

"Oh yes…" Maka flushes a little but then continues.

"About where I live, Shinigami-sama-" Maka's cut off by Shinigami's happy squeal.

"Oh yes Maka-chan! You'll be living in Shinbusen's dorm! But I must warn you that this is a mixed one! I've sent your uniforms to Blair, the housekeeper. You'll be a resident in room 242, with Tsubaki-chan!" Shinigami claps joyfully with his large palms.

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama!" Maka bows and walks outside the Death Room.

Maka finds out that the dorm is not very far from the school, and it's an oddly colorful building, and very-very asymmetrical, but it's kinda cool. Some parts of the building pops up in different sizes and depths, which makes the building more interesting. Maka spots a shiny orange bike.

"Wow, nice ride…" Maka touches the driver's seat and continues her way.

She knows this is a mixed dorm, and she knows the consequences, men. Maka has never really liked men. They are sluts and liars. Maka learned that from her father. Maka fastened her pace through the stairs. She looks for room 242 and she finds it on the corner right of 3rd floor.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Um… Excuse me, Tsubaki-chan…" Maka opens the door.

"HOLY SH-!" Maka shouts in disbelieve.

The door turns out to reveal a purple haired-busty woman hugging a very well known albino boy.

SLAM

**A/N: Hi, a little something for ya, I'm collecting the very teeny-tiny bits of my good mood here. You know, I'm having my 'monthly guest' up for this week. I don't like it…**

**^o^**

**I'd like to thank you,Spixie303 for reviewing. I hope this story can go on to 20+ chapters, and I need anyone who read this to review for my encouraging, because every time I see a new review posted, I'm feeling like I've made Soul and Maka kiss.**

**^o^**

**Thingies here will go to the story later by chapter 6, make sure y'all read it! I'd be very pleased! I don't know if anyone is reading out there, but I will post my craps here, because I want to.**

**^o^**

**Lastly, my grammar hasn't improved. Sorry for mistyping!**

**^o^**

**Your reviews feed my thirst for encouragement**

**Always review, to make me update faster **

**^o^**

**Kalinka, Malinka**

**Just play the chord!**

***Matryoshka makes me smile, and you know, your reviews also make me smile***

**^o^**


	5. What The Hell, My Roomate is A GUY!

**Cresent Allies 5**

**What The Hell, My Roommate Is A Guy**

Maka lets the scene rewinds in her brain. What is a hot chick doing inside her room and with SOUL? She feels a slight jealousy, but why is a shirtless and squished Soul is in her room, with some hot chick? Even if he did 'those' probably he would have done it with Tsubaki, because Tsubaki is his roommate, but more importantly, where is Tsubaki? She's not there either.

Maka takes a deep breath. She inhales, and exhales. She briefly knocks the door and tries to be as calm as possible.

The door swings open, revealing a cat and a shirted Soul.

"Soul? I thought this is Tsubaki's and MY room?" Maka gives a threatening glare.

"Did Shinigami forgot? This is MY room, mine, not anyone else'." Soul shots back.

"And where the hell is the hot chick?" Maka continues, swallowing her rage as deep as she can.

"Hot chick? I-I di-didn't?" Soul stutters.

"Oh yes, you did…" Maka takes out another dictionary, this time, Spanish from her behind.

POOF

"Oh my gawd~~ Blair is tired with this whole wife-husband drama…" Suddenly the cat disappeared and replaced by that purple haired sexy lady with skimpy clothes.

"You're the housekeeper, right? Can you please explain this to me?" Maka questions politely.

"Oh, You're Maka-nya~" Blair squeals happily.

"I'm Blair the cat, you can call me Bu-tan. I'm your housekeeper, and Shinigami-sama handed me your uniforms yesterday." Blair smiles cheerfully showing her cat-like fangs and hands her uniform.

"Ah, thanks. Mind to continue?" Maka smiles in reply.

"Well, Scythe boy is right. This is his room. This room was supposed to be Tsubaki's since she moved here 2 months ago, but meanwhile in the same time, Black*Star and Soul which were roommates before burnt the East side of the dorm! Luckily Blair is in charged for the West side, so I didn't get scolded…" Blair sighs.

"So, then?" Maka quirks her head to the side.

"During the explosion of East dorms, it was Tsubaki's first day and she was frantic! But she suddenly barged inside that explosion and despite her frail body, she did saved Black*Star from the explosion. Without her, Black*Star is a dead meat by now…" Blair places her hand on her chin.

" No wonder he is attached to her. What about Soul?" Maka continues. She is curious about this whole explosion arc, eventhough at first she didn't ask Blair about it, but she just told her about it.

"Thanks to my metal body, I'm saved…" Soul stated grimly. Sadness is visible on his eyes.

"And then, Shinbusen trailed the whole scene and decided that Black*Star and Soul are the masterminds of this whole explosion!" Blair throws her hands up to the sky, making her F cupped boobs to jiggle.

"Well, Blair, It's not me, it's ONLY Black*Star. I was only giving him a ride to the East Entrance!" Soul corrects.

"And then, Shinbusen decided to separate Soul and Black*star's dorm! Black*Star is now staying with Tsubaki on the first floor. He asked for that." Blair ignores Soul and puts her story to an end.

"So then, I need to stay with this dumb albino?" Maka deadpanned.

"Yes!" Blair claps her hands.

"And I need to stay with this Tiny titted woman?" Soul deadpanned.

"Oh YESS!" Blair claps louder.

"WHATTTT!?" They both scream in unison.

*Annoying Sun: "Did I just hear something?"

Gross Moon: "No, I'm sure you didn't*

Maka climbs to her 'throne'. Minus the fact that she's living with Soul, the dorm is actually really nice. It has a bunk bed, which is very comfy and homey. The small kitchen is also neat. The couch is pretty much better after she cleaned it up, and this room has its own bathroom.

Satisfied, Maka climbs down from her 'throne' (the upper bed) and looks to under it.

"What the hell?" Maka shrieks.

There are pizza leftovers, dirty socks, jackets all over the place, music sheets, records, and even an electronic keyboard. Her roommate is a very messy person! Maka huffs, she takes the pizza box, throws it away, picks up his dirty socks, and puts it away. Wow, he's gross.

Triumphfantly, Maka claps her hands for herself. Then, she scoots over the couch and finds her albino roommate sleeping on it.

"Hey, Soul…" Maka calls. No respond.

"Hey, Soul…" Maka calls louder. No respond.

"HEY SOUL!" Maka shouts. Still no respond.

Soul is a very heavy sleeper, it usually takes a full 1 hour to wake him up, but Maka finds out something great. Slowly, she climbs on his lap, preparing her fingers, she tickles his whole body, making him jolt and shrieks in a very unmanly way.

"MAKAA!" He snaps.

"Oh, yes?" She smiles sneakily.

"Can you please get off my lap?" He continues.

"Oops, sorry. You cannot wake up, can't you! Do you have something to eat?" Maka asks him as she scoots over the kitchen.

"Instant noodle…"Soul covers his face to hide his blush. Oh yeah, she CAN be cute.

"You know, too much instant noodles can make you go sick, because there are too much chemis-" Maka's tutor is cut off by Soul's hand covering her mouth.

"Shut up, and make me some noodle…" He sighs groogily due to his bad mood.

"Don't act like a rich brat." Maka sighs, but goes to the kitchen and boils some water.

A few minutes later, Maka is back with two cups of noodle in her hands. She hands one to Soul and they both sits down on the couch. The dinner goes silent. Maka is still deep in her thoughts. It's really annoying, yet amazing, that she gets a lot of knowledge in a day. To know Shinbusen, to know weird friends, and to know Soul. Maka relaxes and sips the lasts remaining of her noodle, then she realizes that Soul isn't there.

Maka throws hers and his instant noodles and sighs. Today has been a very long day for her. She walks grouchily to the bathroom takes her toothbrush, paste them and starts brushing her teeth. Couple of minutes later, Maka finds out that it's almost 9 p.m. It's still 9p.m, but her eyes are calling for sleep. Maka walks to the bunk bed and looks under.

Soul is sleeping. In a very cute way. His lips are parted, revealing rows of sharp, pearly teeth, and he's drooling. His spiky hair is all over his pillow and his other parts of body are all over his bed. Maka can see that his cover is not in his bed anymore. Maka smiles and pats his head. Silently, Maka climbs on her bed.

Almost half an hour has past and she still can't sleep. Many thoughts are bugging her. She just can't clear her head. Grouchily Maka opens her eyes. She closes again, and try to hear crickets, like she used to hear when she was young. But instead of crickets, she can hear whimpers, and sometimes mini scream. And top of that, perfectly at 9.35, a blood curling scream, followed by louder whimpers.

Maka closes her eyes, her soul perception is on business. She can feel her soul ache, but why is it aching? It must've been someone's ache, and normally Maka can see it, but cannot feel it. Maka searches for the ached soul and finds it right under her. Her roommate, Soul Eater's soul is cracking, pained, with little mixes of grief, sorrow, ambitions, and jealousy. Right after that, Soul throws another blood curling scream, followed by whimpers.

"Is he crying?" Maka speaks silently to herself. Why is he crying? Is he dreaming? Is this the real reason he rarely talk to other people? Is this why he keep his piano playing a secret? Why is he crying?

**A/N: Woo hoo early post. Tomorrow is holiday! *squeals happily* But I have the super mid test right after the holiday. Damn. I hate you school.**

**^o^**

**Got nothin else to say *.***

**^o^**

**Please review everyone**

**^o^**

**Kalinka, Malinka**

**Just play the chord!**

***I recently found a Soul Eater parody of Matryoshka***

**^o^**


	6. Deal

**Cresent Allies 6**

**Full Moon Phase**

"**DEAL"**

"Hey Soul, where do you put the shampoo!" Maka shouts angrily from the shower.

"How many times I have told you it's under the sink!" Soul replies from the living room grouchily while he eats his breakfast made by Maka.

"Well, I am new in Shinbusen life…" Maka growls darkly as she crouches and takes the vanilla scented shampoo from the drawer under the sink.

"You're not new love, it has been _months _since you transferred." Soul comments harshly and continues to munch on his strawberry jammed toasts.

A few minutes later, Maka comes out with her duck decorated blue bathrobe. At first, Soul gets nosebleed every time she comes out from the bathroom showing her long legs, but after a few months living together, he has become jaded and gets used to it. These past months, there haven't been any big or spectacular battles, just cafeteria battles.

Well Cresent haven't had any battle requests up to now, and Cresent's people are highly lazy people. If we grade the classes, Cresent actually have great fighters, but most of them are lazy-asses, so they rarely train or even sending battle request. Another factor is caused by Kidd to be missing mostly for all periods. 75% because of his OCD and the other 25% he gone somewhere Maka doesn't know.

There are still things that Maka don't know about Kidd, his wavelength is very strong and he has somewhat, 'godly' soul. Anyway, he has very odd three lines on his hair. He rants something about him being asymmetrical, but he dyes his hair in a very asymmetrical manner. The thought still creeps her until now.

Maka process to get to their beds and takes out her daily clothes, constituencies of Japanese sailor uniform, blue pleated skirt, and a pair of long black tights. She also wears a pair of white boots, but she puts it near their front door. She ties her hair in her trademark pigtails. She takes her long white cape from her hanger and puts it on as she jogs to their living room. She finds that the bathroom door is locked, it means that Soul is using it now.

Maka pours her milk and chugs it down her throat. She takes a quick glance at the wall clock. She stares for a little while, and then she shrieks.

"HOLYMOLY! SOUL IT'S 15 MINUTES TILL SCHOOL!" Maka splats, causing a head to pop from behind the bathroom's door.

"What, Maka?" Soul shows up with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Come on Soul!" Maka drags Soul's wrist, shoving him random shirt and a pair of paints. It's their usual habit when they're almost late. If Soul picks by himself he will think about something cool and things like that. Soul puts on his shirt and puts on his jacket, then, Maka will go out to leave him wearing his pants peacefully.

Seconds later, Maka is putting on her boots and suddenly Soul pops out in their living room, fully dressed. He's wearing his usual dark gray jacket with a white shirt beneath it. He pops out 2 buttons and ties his black tie loosely. He wears dark blue pants and a thin black headband.

"Hurry up!" Maka commands.

"Ah yes…" He walks to Maka's side and puts on his dark brown shoes.

They both finish in unison, and Maka takes another and glance on the wall clock.

"SOUL! 5 MINUTES!" Maka shouts and drags him through the stairs.

They both finally arrive on the parking lot. Soul and Maka both rush to his bike. Soul gets on the driver's seat, and he gestures Maka to hop on behind him, like they always did. Maka swings her leg and sits down. She drapes her arms around his waist (firstly, they both have red faces for this act) preparing herself for the fast ride.

Soul starts the engine and the motorcycle roams around the streets. Maka tightens her grip on his waist, trying her best for not falling off the bike. The motorcycle rushes and they both arrives at Shinbusen.

After minutes of frantic climbing, they both ended up scolded. Yes they are late. Maka glances madly at Soul, that's his fault for making her late, but for her, the first periods go well, except biology, Professor Stein keeps trying to dissect an endangered animal.

KILL KONG KANG KONG

Maka packs her books silently. She stacks them neat, packet them and shoves them under her desk. She glances to her right, revealing a snoring Soul. She bets he's not going to play piano today. She thinks that today she's going to join the cafeteria fight, it's great for add ups. She's going to ask Tsubaki to join her.

Maka turns to her left. Tsubaki is taking sets of Japanese weapons from under her desk.

"Tsubaki-chan… Let's join the cafeteria fight!" Maka nudges her forearm.

"Ah yes Maka chan, I think it's a very great idea!" Tsubaki smiles sweetly.

"Is Black*Star coming?" Maka continues.

"Probably yes…" Tsubaki replies but cut off by Black*Star.

"Hoi, Tsubaki-chan… Accompany your god here…" Black*star grabs her other arm and says in a rather childish, pleading tone.

"I see, we all can go together!" Tsubaki clasps her hands in front of her chest.

"But, I don't think we can leave Soul here…" Maka sighs. She can feel that his soul is in trouble. She always feels his soul is in trouble when he's asleep. Does he always dream about nightmares? Maka can see he visibly shudders. So, Maka briefly takes her hand and puts it on his head. She hopes that her wavelength can help him to calm down, and she's right, he stops shuddering and suddenly his soul gives a better response.

"Just let him be…" Black*star chuckles. His arm is still looped with Tsubaki's.

"Ssh… Black*Star. Those are Full Moon kids!" Maka slaps Black*Star's face.

"Soul, wake up…" Maka whispers to his ear and gently shakes him. Feeling her warm breath tickles his ear, Soul wakes up in surprise and for the first time in his secondary school life sits straight in class.

CRACK

In unison, all of the class rise their weapons. Maka also rises her own gun, and she can see Tsubaki preparing her shuriken, Black*Star filling his gun with new ammos, and Soul is changing his right arm as a scythe. Maka also can feel that the person behind her, which she remembered to be a shy and timid girl who likes to talk to her during recesses. If she remembers clearly, she's Crona, and now she's rising her black sword timidly.

"Seize your weapons fellow classmates…" Kidd, the class president raises his hand to gain attention.

"The indoor lighting king is here not for shallow fights guys, I'm here for a deal." Ox smiles smugly.

The whole Cresent students put down their weapons and sit nicely on each's desks. Maka is tense, and so the rest of the class. What's the deal that Ox is talking about? They are all curious, even Black*Star is quiet.

"I'm here to declare a war between Cresent and Full Moon. 40 against 40." Ox offers his hand towards Kidd.

"Explain it to me." Kidd nods and smiles. He shook Ox's hand.

"DEAL"

**A/N: Hahaha, my mood is back. It's not that shattered anymore, but I'm typing this when I had a big mid test the next week. Haha, I was too lazy to study back then, and instead of digging a hole in my textbook, I typed this up.**

**^o^**

**It finally gets to the story, and here it goes the first arc! The first arc will be just a starter to introduce you fellow readers about the battles in Shinbusen, but first battle between Cresent and Full Moon will make a new difference on their relationship. Uggh, I hope I can nail it well**

**^o^**

**I cannot type an epilogue for Princess, Rebel, Tale. I'm not that talented. I tried to write it but it looks very cheesy and I've decided to change it someday, so I'm so sorry.**

**^o^**

**Yeah, I'm very happy for your reviews people, I love y'all! Miracle can be happening, so cross your fingers so I can make it up to chapter 20+ and if God wants, it will be 40+ chapters. **

**^o^**

**Dear Folks, please review!**

**^o^**

**The number one princess in this whole entire world**

**I know by heart how to treat you like that**

***Soul, you'd better treat Maka like a princess because you know by heart how to treat her like that***

**^o^**


	7. Not a Human

**Cresent Allies 7**

"Meet me at the court after school. I'll bring Ms. Marie to witness." Ox smiles smugly.

"Sounds great." Kid smiles in reply as well.

"Good, now let's head back, Kilik, Harvar, my sweetie Kim is waiting…" Ox salutes and heads back with his two mates as mentioned before, Kilik and Harvar.

Maka watches their fellow Shinbusen mates make their ways to the exit. To be honest, she is very, very excited. It's her very first battle in her life. Her parents have thought her when she was young so when she enters Shinbusen, she'll master everything taught. But with her papa and mama' training, this aren't enough. She knows that the entire full moon class are better fighters than her, because of course, they are experienced fighters compared to her. She clutches her gun tightly. Will this be enough?

"YAHOO! Finally! I'd get to warm up!" Black*star broke Maka's trance as he stands on his desk and shows off his gun to the whole class. As expected, Tsubaki immediately rushes over him and asks him to come down.

Maka sweatdrops. She doesn't really get why that monkey over there's able to keep on an stay alive until now. Judging from his stupidity, he's should be dead by now. But Soul once said that Black*Star had a blood capacity of 26 gallons. Despite the injuries that he got each day on his head, he's never got concussion. Maybe he got concussion when he was a baby and until now he doesn't know when he get a concussion or not. On the other hand, Tsubaki said that Black*Star's personality can change when he's serious into fighting. Black*Star once had a duel with Kidd, and he survived. He didn't win but still, no one can survive a duel with Kidd. Maka doesn't know why, but Tsubaki said he's got inhuman skills. Which Maka has no idea about that.

Meanwhile, her seating partner the so-called Soul Eater, which until now she stills doubt him to have such name, is sitting, not leaning. His shoulders are still slumped, but his eyes suddenly widen and he keeps smirking and drooling, like a psycho fantasying something in his mind. Maka taps his shoulder, but instead of focusing to Maka, he keeps smirking and drooling.

"Souls…Yum…" He mumbles.

"?"

"Maka-chan!" Tsubaki drags her by her shoulder until she's leaning to Tsubaki and Black*Star' direction. Below them, the Thompson sisters are looking back. Since recess isn't over yet and there are still a plenty of time before the next period starts. Kidd isn't here because he's called to the principal's office.

"What is it?" Maka answers their call.

"You see, you'd better don't mess with Soul when he's like that!" Black*Star half whispers say to her.

"Why?" Maka replys.

"He'll get raagh and stuffs!" Patti raises her arms to the air and imitates a T-rex.

"Raagh?" Maka quizzically asks them.

"You see, Maka-chan. Soul's got a huge gluttony to souls. If you don't be careful, he'd end up hurting you to get your soul." Tsubaki explains.

"When we talk about souls, he'd usually snaps and become like that. He'll usually turn back in short time, but when he doesn't he's dangerous. He can go mad and hurt any random person in front of him." Liz continues.

"Gluttony? Normal people don't eat souls aren't they? And why Soul can become like that?" Maka confronts hotly. She never knows such things like this. Her seating partner, is actually a monster when he snaps.

"The thing is, Soul… Isn't a normal person." Tsubaki replies.

"What?" Maka stands and slaps the desk. Apparently it's Tsubaki's.

"Soul he's a-" Patty comments, but cut off by the bell.

KILL KONG KANG KONG…

"Good afternoon class! Today Professor Stein isn't here, so I'm your substitute teacher!" A tall woman, with warm blonde hair, golden eyes, and an eye patch, as known as Ms. Marie, walks in with a few books in her hands.

"Good thing we're not going to dissect another endangered animal…" Maka comments dryly.

She turns her head at him. Now he's slumping slightly, not leaning like he used to. His eyes aren't drowsy like before, and he doesn't mumble things about souls anymore. Maka looks at him from the top of his head until his mid torso that is visible from her point of view. He looks human, at least that's what she sees. So what do her friends mean that Soul isn't a normal human? He looks fine for her? She's gotta ask him when they go home.

_If she survives the battle._

**A/N: Hyo friends, I'm camelliastar and I'm back on business! Yahaa! I'm sorry for this very, very, very late update. I was busy. Recently I went to a writing competition. 8th place. Not bad, in fact I felt very symmetrical. My grand grandmother passed out this Monday and I went to her funeral. I hope you rest in peace in the heaven. May God forgives all your sins and accepts you on His side in the heaven.**

**^o^**

**Soo, I'm playing osu, finally. It was damn hard to play and I didn't get through the easiest song. Guh, my center brain isn't that smart. And I'm pretty much wondering, my shimeji doesn't want to work on my computer! Arrgh, this makes me very mad at my laptop.**

**^o^**

**I'm very sorry I don't make the battle right away, consider this chapter as a filler, kay? And, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**^o^**

**Nonsense talk will end in 3...2...1...**

**^o^**

**SHUT**

**^o^**

***NO LYRICS TODAY, SORRY***

**^o^**


	8. Turn Up the Heat

**Cresent Allies 8**

**Turn Up the Heat**

This is what she's been waiting for since she the first recess. The last bell has finally rung. She adjusted her hand gun and packs some ammo. She's gotta be prepared. This is her first battle, and losing the first battle, it's just odd, and shameful. She's an honor student, and an honor student failing her first battle will ruin her reputation. She huffs and replaces the hand gun in the place where it belongs, her belt.

She's still confused. What did her friends mean that Soul isn't a human. She understands his gluttony, but she doesn't understand about the inhuman things. Long live, the mentioned person shows up behind her as he taps her shoulder lightly.

"Ready, bookworm?" He smirks and leans closer to her.

"Yeah, probably, you?" She asks him thoughtfully.

"Ready, but not as ready as that guy." Soul nonchalantly points using his thumb at Black*Star's direction.

Black*Star, he's more than ready. He's bringing his large, green military bag, that we all know, filled with various kinds of guns, high quality bullets, and other ammo stuffs. He's even wearing military uniform, a hand-me-down from his foster father. Soul once said to Maka that Black*Star modified his own guns by trading parts of a gun to another. Maka was simply stunned. That little brain of his actually can do those things, because up to now, Maka still have trouble in reinstalling her gun.

Maka looks around, just to find that the other classmates are also well prepared. Tsubaki is carrying all of her Japanese weapons, from katana to smoke bomb. Liz and Patti are changing their bands, just to make sure that they are all nice and new to fight. Kid, he is prepared, his twin guns are packed with new bullets, and he make sure he brings enough ammos, a constituencies of 44 bullets for each gun, making two guns a very symmetrical amount of 88 bullets. Precise.

Even Crona is sharpening her sword. Maka is anxious. She isn't that prepared. She needs more than just a simple hand gun. She'll need more. Maka knows about using knives, so she thinks she should ask Hiro if she can borrow one of his knives. She excuses herself from Soul and heads to Hiro's bench. He's checking the amount of his knives.

"Hey Hiro, may I borrow your knife?" Maka asks casually.

"Oh hey, Maka, here." He tosses one and Maka snatches it skillfully.

"Thanks." She replies.

"Don't mention." Hiro smiles and waves at her.

Maka is suddenly greeted by a sour faced Soul. She stops her tracks and stares at him blankly.

"What?" Maka asks him.

"You could've asked me. I bring 2 knives." He frowns, but then gestures her to get out.

"Kid has moved out, let's go." He speaks to her, earning a simple nod from his companion.

…

"okay, kids! Finally it's Cresent's first battle of the year!" Ms. Marie announces cheerfully.

Maka observes Miss Marie. She is a beautiful woman. Maka knows that she's tall with honey blonde hair. Her eye is warm honey, but then, she recognize that her other eye is covered with an eye patch. Maybe she's one of the victims of Arachnephobia incident 15 years ago.

Long ago, where witches, demons, and warlocks haven't made peace with Shinbusen, there was a heretic group, called the Arachnephobia. The organization itself was founded by a witch, but she was a heretic to their group, causing that year to be the climax of the clash that has been going for 800 years between Shinbusen and the witches. Arachnephobia manipulated the situation, made false statements, so there were a huge misunderstanding between each sides.

Later on, it was trailed and Arachnephobia was the organization behind all of it, Shinbusen and the witches made peace, and both sides work together to exterminate the remains of Arachnephobia, including the star clan. Black*Star was an infant that time, so Sid Barette, the head of the operation took Black*Star and raised him as his own child, together with his wife, Nygus Myra. Most of the Arachnephobia remains were captured, but a few of them managed to escaped, including the head of Arachnephobia, Arachne Gorgon, and her loyal servants, Giricco, and Mosquito. Rumors say that Arachnephobia remains still wander around Death City right now.

"Now everyone, please line up, the left one is for Full Moon, and the right one is for Cresent." Ms. Marie announces and sets her hand in the middle of the field. Both sides quickly get in place, including Maka.

Maka gets in place, she retracts her gun, and sets her defense position. She eyes the person in front of him, it's Soul, her roommate.

"In the count of 3, 1, 2, 3…. Let the battle begins!" Miss Marie lifts her hand and both sides start their war cry.

Maka can feel herself being dragged around by other people around her. It's very difficult to find a free opponent. She can see that Kid is fighting Ox one on one, while Liz and Patti are fighting twin shamans. Black*Star, he shoots all people in his territories wildly, that kinda helps actually. Tsubaki is fighting with a girl that has a lantern in her hands, while, the last, Soul is fighting with a guy with glasses. On par with Maka, she hasn't found anyone yet, _whoa_?

"Found ya!" A high pitched voice greets her from her back, sending flame from her hands.

"Guah!" Maka screams as the flame hits her back. It doesn't feel really painful, and she quickly recognize the flame as soul wavelength.

"Wavelength bending, a witch's ability." Maka whispers softly. She immediately turns on her soul perception to test her hypothesis, and she is right, the girl in front of her is a witch. This is just her first battle and she's dealing with a witch! But she's not backing down, she grabs her gun, and in high accuracy, she shoots her quickly.

She's pretty sure she at least bores 5 holes on her body, and she does see holes, going through the pink haired girl's body. Maka widens her eyes in horror as the holes close back slowly, making it impossible to see that there once 5 bullets reside on those holes.

"I'm a witch, your bullets are useless." The girl dusts the remaining dirt from her clothing and steps forward.

"You better act fast, before I'm going to blow your soul." She presses her thumb on the center of Maka's chest, as she chants magical words under her breath.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, I gotta think fast, what should I do…_

_What should I do?!_

**A/N: GROPE GROPE GROPE GROPE nah just kidding. The answer is fast, I'm not that mean to let Kim blow Maka's soul just like that. In fact, Maka is the main protagonist of this AU**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, I am camelliastar and I'm terribly sorry.

I'm closing my account, due to my unability to complete my stories.

Please forgive me, because my mind is stuck and I cannot find anymore ideas to post, so I'm quitting and I've decided to start a brand new account.

If anyone would like to continue my stories, PM me, thank you, and sorry...


End file.
